Remember Us
by Ami670
Summary: "You-u-u-u r-r-remember us, right T-t-t-turbo? Y-y-you w-w-ere the one t-t-t-that almost k-k-killed us!" Includes (mainly) the TurboTwins. Rated K plus for safety. One-shot.


**Just a quick little one-shot I wanted to get out of my head last night.  
**

* * *

_**~ Remember Us ~**_

Turbo miraculously survived the false beacon attack. The funny thing is that his King Candy Cy-Bug persona was only destroyed and then he quickly scrambled away. Where he went was currently unknown, but he was near the Diet Cola Mountain. He basically was stuck there, because he didn't want to show the inhabitants of _Sugar Rush_ (especially Vanellope) that he survived. Because he couldn't race anymore, he would watch the racers zoom by in their karts.

One day was a day wouldn't believe that had happened.

Turbo was just lying on the ground, thinking about his original pals Ted and Teddy, the two racers he used to race against before his game _TurboTime_ was unplugged. He would never admit it, but he missed racing against them. They weren't the best (like him), but they were surely something to Turbo. To Turbo, the TurboTwins were two great racers that had to face death, all because of Turbo's selfish acts.

While lying there, he heard glitching noises and wings that made loud flying sounds as well. Glitch. There it was again. That's when Turbo's head jerked up and he soon got up to see what was going on. He really couldn't see anything, but something was behind him. Something, _huge _that was flying. He didn't seem it was a big deal, so he turned around to head back. But, the huge flying thing was a cy-bug of… no… the TurboTwins.

Turbo let out a surprised gasp as he saw the two. He expected two cy-bugs, but it had two heads, namely Ted and Teddy's. The diminutive ex-racer took a few steps back in surprise. He was happy to see them again, but he never expected them as a cy-bug.

"What happened to you guys?" Turbo asked, in fear (never would even admit it).

The TurboTwin cy-bug made glitching noises while talking. "Oh, Turbo." Glitch. It let out a devious smirk. "You're alive, because we wanted to eat you."

"Why?" Turbo choked out.

"Oh, we'll show-w you _why_!" the colossal cy-bug shrieked, grabbing Turbo and holding him in the position he's in.

The cy-bug flew into the air, while making more glitching noises.

"Oh-h-h-h, T-t-t-turbo," it tried to say, "W-w-e forgot our m-m-manners-s-s. You remember us, do you Turbo?"

The mutated bug flew towards to Diet Cola Mountain. The Mentos that were there to cover the hole of the mountain weren't there. Turbo assumed that they didn't finish "remaking." However, the bug continued to talk.

"You-u-u-u r-r-remember us, right T-t-t-turbo? Y-y-you w-w-ere the one t-t-t-that almost k-k-killed us! NOW WE'RE GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!"

It let out a demonic roar that shattered Turbo's eardrums, presumably everyone's. Turbo had covered his eardrums, expecting the worse. Finally, the hands that were locking Turbo in place let him go. Turbo was presumably falling into the hot lava. He screamed as the TurboTwin cy-bug was cackling. This was his last time alive; he wouldn't be able to regenerate.

"NO!"

Turbo woke up from his nightmare, again. He had woke up the TurboTwins, again because they opened the door, making Turbo scream more. Teddy ran over to Turbo, shushing him. That's when Ted came over to the two. Even though the nightmare was gone, the diminutive racer let out cries and sniffles.

"Turbo, turbo," Ted cooed, while cradling Turbo. "What was your nightmare this time?"

Turbo couldn't let out any words, but he forced them to come out. "You guys, as a giant cy-bug." The TurboTwins let out a lot of blinks, but Turbo continued talking. "And then you killed me." Ted and Teddy were surprised to see that Turbo dreamed of them, as the antagonists in Turbo's dreams. They were usually additional characters in his dreams. But it didn't stop the duo.

"Was there anything else?" Teddy reluctantly asked.

"Well, you kept screaming, '_Remember us?_'." Turbo replied.

The twins stood there in complete utter shock. They would never yell that at Turbo, ever. But they understood that it was just a dream (more of a nightmare), and that dreams/nightmares weren't necessarily real. And the twins failed to notice that Turbo went back to sleep, but Teddy soon noticed.

"Look, Turbo fell asleep again," he pointed out.

Ted nodded. He placed Turbo back into his bed, and then he gave him a kiss on the forehead. Ted never did that before, because he feared (a little) that Turbo wouldn't approve of it, but Turbo was passed out good. The TurboTwin let out a smile.

"Sweet dreams Turbo," he cooed again.

Then the twins left Turbo's room and strolled back into their bedroom they shared. Ted went into his bed, but Teddy just stayed still, just standing there. Thoughts scattered through Teddy's head. Then he turned around to Ted and told him, "Ted, I'll be in Turbo's room if you need anything."

Then he left, closing the door behind him, and then trotted toward Turbo's room. Teddy opened the door and then shut Turbo's door. He saw Turbo sleeping peacefully in his bed, and Teddy smiled. The twin crawled into Turbo's bed and pulled the covers over himself. Hearing Teddy's presence, Turbo woke up and turned his head to Teddy's.

"Uh, Teddy, is that you?" Turbo asked.

"Uh, yeah," Teddy replied.

"Oh," Turbo said, "I thought you were a burgular or something."

"Well, sorry Turbo," Teddy apologized.

"No, no, it's alright," Turbo assured, while embracing the twin.

Teddy was shocked again at Turbo. The diminutive racer never gave any sort of affection like that towards either of the twins. But Teddy accepted it and they were still in their long hug until Turbo pulled away.

"We should probably go to sleep," Teddy interjected.

"Yeah uh we should," Turbo agreed.

Then the duo fell into deep slumber. But Teddy let out a mischievous smirk in his sleep. Turbo was unaware of Teddy's smirk. It was the dream that made him smirk like that.


End file.
